


Hurry Up!

by SonjaJade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade





	Hurry Up!

**Title:** Hurry Up!  
**Author/Artist:** Sonja Jade  
**Fandom:** Attack on Titan  
**Characters/Pairings:** Erwin/Mike, Levi  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters within this story based on the series by Hajime Isayama.  
**Summary/Teaser:** Erwin's playing Santa for a local orphanage. Mike is his elf to help with the kids- and to mend an emergency wardrobe malfunction, but the assistant director isn't sure that's what's going on at all.  
**Rating:** T for innuendo.  
**Word Count:** 468  
  


Erwin fluffed the fake beard that had been both tied to his head and glued down to his cheeks and upper lip. “Doesn't look matted after all!” he said cheerfully. “I told you it just needed a good washing in some conditioner!” He was almost ready to go out and play with the orphan children. As he tugged the rest of the Santa Claus outfit on, his elf, Mike, noticed a gaping hole in the seat of his pants.  
  
“You can't go out there looking like that,” he said, reaching into the pack their costumes had been in. “Good thing I brought the sewing kit with me.”  
  
Erwin turned around, the pillow he'd stuffed into his red coat hanging out from under the bottom hem. “We don't have time for that! See if you can borrow a stapler or something!”  
  
Mike frowned. “Staples? You do realize how long you're going to be sitting with staples up your ass crack, right? Come on, pull down your pants. I'll be quick I promise.”  
  
“I don't know, Mike...” he said as he worked his pants down a bit. “Are you sure you can do it with me in them like this?”  
  
“I can do it any way you want. Now bend over and let me work, man!”  
  
“Just what in the world do you think you're doing?” yelled the assistant director of the orphanage, Mr. Ackerman. He was a short, angry man, coal black hair and thin bony fingers. He was red faced at the moment, staring at them with wide, disbelieving eyes. Then he paused. “Wait, what are you doing?”  
  
Mike furrowed his brows. “Sewing up a hole in Santa's pants. What did you think we were doing?”  
  
Mr. Ackerman's blush darkened and he looked away. “Nothing. Just- hurry up, the kids are getting really impatient.”  
  
Erwin nodded. “We'll be right out. Sorry to keep them waiting.”  
  
Mr. Ackerman turned and slammed the door behind him and Erwin chuckled at the absurdity of the situation.  
  
“Did he really think we were having sex back here?”  
  
Mike shrugged. “He's probably very lonely and gets tired of working with kids all the time. Maybe he was hoping we were.” He reached out and swatted Erwin's rear. “Maybe _you_ wish we were.”  
  
“Just hurry up, those kids need me more than you do right now.”  
  
With a final stitch, Mike tied off the thread and bit it off with his teeth. “True. I can have you whenever I want. Those kids only get you for a few hours.”  
  
Erwin pulled the pants up and stuffed the pillow down into them, then grabbed the red pack off the floor. “Ho-ho-how do I look?”  
  
Mike looked him over. “Perfect.” He quickly kissed Erwin on the mouth and patted his shoulder. “Let's go get 'em, Santa.”


End file.
